mudfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Evolution
Dragon Ball Evolution Mud (Multi-User-Dungeon) (DBE) is a CircleMUD which as of September, 2012 was one of the top 100 MUDs according to Mud Connector. Races A Race on Dragonball Evolution is an entity based loosely on the characters of the Dragonball/z Anime. DBE has a wide selection of Races to choose from. Android: Androids are modified robotic look-a-like human warriors created by Dr. Gero. These droids were created for pure destruction and programmed to destroy anyone who resisted. All Androids have a self-destruct mechanism added inside them in case they disobeyed Dr. Gero's commands. The androids have learned of this and are able to use this mechanism in case they are near defeat. The Androids are also equipped to absorb energy from their victims, which in turn gives the Android a boost of powerlevel. (Example: Android 16, 17 or 18) Arlian: The Arlians originated from the planet Arlia-sei (Planet Arlia), which is located in the northern galaxy. The arlians lived under the rules of the King and Queen, however a powerful dictator has driven the two lovers apart. Locking him in the dungeon, and making the Queen Lemlia marry him. These beings are an insect type race. The men resemble that of a grasshopper and the females resemble a butterfly. These beings are able to shoot Ki blasts from their mouths and have a secret buried in the deep caverns under the coliseum. They use swords and shields as their main weapons. (Example: King Moai, Atla or Greger) Bio-Android: The Bio-Android is one of Dr. Gero's greatest creations. All Bio-Androids are created in a blank like state. They are programmed with basic fighting skills and knowledge to become perfect beings. Bio-Androids learn from those they absorb making them stronger and sometimes giving them abilities. When the Bio-Android absorbs someone they learn a skill depending on their race, and gains 25% of their powerlevel. (RP Only) (Example: Cell) Changeling: Changelings take on many shapes and forms, and have an array of abilities at their disposal. Among them is blademorph, an ability that allows them to form their arms into kinetic energy, sharper than any mortal blade could ever be. They can also mutate their skin to become more powerful. Infravision, the ability to see in the dark, and zanzoken, a speed enhancing ability are some of their supporting qualities. As well as a regeneration technique they can use to recuperate their health. Changelings are an all around race and have interesting roleplay aspects.(Example: Oolong, Puar) Demon: Usually evil, demons are beings who reside in hell. They are known for their power over fire. They have many characteristics including any number of skin colors, horns and antennae. They also have the ability to form a spear using part of their energy. Well known is their conquest for power, all demons are born with the need for more power, and will do anything for it. (Example: Dabura) Half-Breed: Half-Breeds are not just a simple mix of any two races. They are, more specifically, half Human and half Saiyan. Half-Breeds, for the most part, live on Earth. Like Saiyans, they are born with a tail. Also, like their Saiyan parents, they have the ability to become a Super Saiyan. They also have the ability to transform into an Oozaru at the sight of a full moon as long as they still have their tail. Rumor has it that Half-Breeds are unable to reach up to the higher levels of Super Saiyan, though the fact that they are half Human as well helps calm themselves and focus on a Mystic inner power. (Example: Gohan, Goten or Trunks) Human: Humans are basically classified as those who originated on the Planet Earth. Only a small hand full of Humans have trained their bodies to be able to exceed the limits of normal Humans using the power of their heart and mind. These exceptional individuals are what is known as Super Humans. (Example: Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien) Icer: The Icer homeworld is a bleak planet, whose harsh conditions have given birth to a heartless race of survivors. Fighting against extinction for millions of years, the Icers have grown strong both physically and mentally. The cruel inhabitants of this world have learned how to control the strange workings of their alien bodies, to transform into ever stronger warriors. Most Icers leave their homeworld as soon as possible, much happier to conquer a more inhabitable planet, and make it their own. (Example: Frieza, Cooler or King Cold) Kaio: In the series, kaios are the gods of each universe, ruling each quadrant. For the sake of balance, they are mortals on DBE but they retain their main abilities. They are considered one of the best healers but their main strength has to do with manipulation. They are also telepathic, meaning they can talk to anyone from afar. (Example: King Kai, Supreme Kai or Kibito) Kanassan: An odd fish like race which has evolved to walk the land as well as roam the sea. Fabled to inhabit the planet Kanassa, a planet surrounded in a psychic aura, granting them mental abilities to attack their enemies with thought. Over time, due to their proximity to water, they have learned to control and manipulate the water around them.(Example: Arqua, Kanassan Commander, Demetrious and Toolo) Konatsu: Konatsu are an agile race that comes from the planet Konack. They resemble elves with mohawks. Their power and skill with a sword is unmatched. They are the only race that can imbue power into a sword and turn invisible. In other words, they are much like a ninja in DBZ. (Example: Tapion and Minosha) Majin: Majins are whatever that person holds in their heart, whether good, neutral, or evil. They live to eat sweets and basically anything else they can get their hands on. They are a strong race, but lack any higher intelligence. They have plenty of odd traits physically, they are a bubblegum-like substance that is almost indestructible, they can control their bodies well, but cannot take on the form of another race, or its traits. They have miraculous healing and regenerative powers. Mentally they are always smiling but can be easily provoked. They shoot steam out of the many orifices in their bodies to show their anger. A majin must go through good, evil, and super, in order to understand their true power better, after becoming all of these a majin may become pure. (Example: Majin Buu) Mutant: Mutants have many appearances and qualities unique to them. Mutating their skin to become stronger is but a part of their power, they also have a technique called eraser cannon, a charged beam of ki they release from their mouths, and crusher ball, an intense magnified ball of ki. Both are devastating attacks, coupled with their ability to mutate into much stronger forms when they have gained enough strength, mutants can be a force of great skill.(Example: Zarbon, Dodoria, Pikkon, Garlic, Guldo, Ginyu and Burter) Namek: A race of powerful warriors and healers that hail from the distant Planet Namek. They are best known for their strange green bodies and antenna protruding from their foreheads. Nameks are able to stretch their arms to attack enemies from far away. Nameks are able to regenerate severed limbs, and thus heal at an increased rate. When a Namek is able to recover the ancient knowledge of their brethren, the most powerful ones rise above all others to become known as Super Nameks. In this form they possess enhanced power, such as super hearing and nearly unmatched physical strength. (Example: Piccolo, Nail or Dende) Saiba: Saibas are small beings that were formed by planting small seeds and watering them. They have the ability to evolve and are usually a blue or green color. Acid spray, one of their abilities, covers its victim in a very powerful burning spray. Created by the saiyans, they were produced but expensive. They never populated an area and have mostly lived on planet Vegeta when they survived their masters desires.(Example: The seedlings planted by the Saiyan Nappa) Saiyan: Brutal and primitive people, the Saiyans are a race of bandits known for their guerrilla tactics and ability to transform at the sight of a full moon. Their long-time rivals, the Truffles, managed to keep the physically stronger race at bay with their technology. However, the Saiyans took over the planet when it had one of its very rare full moons. The planet was conquered by them and renamed to Vegeta. The Saiyans then took control of the Truffles technology and used it for their own. All members of the Saiyan race, even Half-Breed Saiyans, possess the ability to transform into an Oozaru. On top of this grand transformation, all Saiyans are capable of tapping into a greater power and ascend to a level far above that of a normal Saiyan, the Super Saiyan. This ability increases a Saiyans power to extreme levels. (Example: Goku, Vegeta or Raditz) 'Truffle: ' Truffles lived in a modern civilization on planet Plant and were killed by the Saiyans who were unwilling to share their planet with the Truffles. Along with the full moon, the Saiyans went Oozaru and wiped out the entire race. After the destruction, Planet Plant was renamed Planet Vegeta (after the Saiyan king), and the Saiyans later on learned how to use the technology left behind. They can use their knowledge of machines to upgrade their body with Bio-Tech enhancements. Years after the Truffles were thought to be totally wiped out, a few truffles came forth and restarted the race of truffles on the northern end of planet Vegeta.(Example: Bebi) Notes DBE is one of the longest running DBZ MUDs online that continues to expand everyday. This MUD takes a mixture of roleplaying and PK to create an unique Dragonball experience. Each of the races will give you a different style of gameplay while RPing and PKing. Even though DBE is based on Dragonball, that does not mean other themes or influences won’t exist in the MUD. As the name of the MUD says, DBE is an evolution of the DBZ theme. If you’re looking for a different view on the anime, then you should give DBE a try. DBE Includes: * 17 races that make up 4 different race types(Attack, Defense, Healer and All-Around) * Each race has 2 classes(in BETA) * Each race has 2 weapon type preferences * Over 130 skills split between all the races * Skills upgrade through transformations * Multiple skills can be learned by being hit by them or using another skill enough * Combat modes such as Focused Mind and High Tension * Experience gained for almost every action in combat * 17,000 rooms * 7 planets, Majinia, Afterlife/Heaven and Hell * Fully explorable Outer Space * Space Ships or Pods are required to travel in Outer Space for races that cannot move freely in space * 100+ quests to set out on * Extensive End-game content and challenges * Over 4,000 items can be bought, found or created * 7 clans * 3 clan types that each offer perks * Weekly events and Double Experience weekends * 24/7 PK Dragonball Hunt * Zones and Bosses that require groups with tanks and healers * Boss MOBs reward extra PL and KI upon killing them * Food and water are actually useful by restoring pl, ki and fatigue * Casual mode which gives you 10x PL/KI gains until the softcap of 5 million PL or KI * 2 PK modes that offer multiple pros and cons * Battle Token system that allows you to PK to earn equipment * Houses, custom items and pets can be earned * Required Newbie Academy with rewards when completed * Multiple types of scouters and radars that show different information * OOC replaced with 20 Scouternet frequencies * Powerlevel gains kept within range of the Frieza Saga * Level based system with virtually no cap * Remort system where stats are kept, only level is set back to 1 * Dedicated staff, most have been with DBE for years * Freedom of Speech if not being malicious * Newbie friendly environment(ask for Ozma if any help is needed) * Stable server and no intentions of shutting down, DBE is here to stay If any of this sounds appealing, stop by and join in the fun. External links and further reading *Homepage Dragonball Evolution *Mud Connector list for Dragonball Evolution **Player reviews on The Mud Connector Category:CircleMUD Category:Top 100 MUDs